


Put Up A Fight

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Yashiro Kiyoharu, fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Up A Fight

Yashiro is not the type to lay his hands on anything but the go ban. There, in black and white, he will call your bluff and start the war you were hoping to avoid. It is the one place that he will never back down.


End file.
